Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention provide a system and method for facilitating commerce between individual client devices with preexisting relationship and more particularly, a system and a method that provides a host computing platform to enable networked client devices to transact products or services, with an embodiment of the present invention associating the host platform with a network-based social-media platform.
Description of Related Art
Conventional network-based commerce platforms and network-based social media platforms are well known and have been in use for a number of years. A non-limiting example of a commerce platform may include AMAZON.COM®, and a social media platform may include FACEBOOK.COM®.
Attempts have been made to tap into the vast user base of network-based social media platforms to introduce capabilities related to commerce (e.g., buy, sell, trade, etc.) between networked user client devices with preexisting relationships (e.g., friends on FACEBOOK®). However, most require extensive modifications to the network-based social media platform, fundamentally affecting function, operation, and users experiences of the social platforms.
Accordingly, in light of the current state of the art and the drawbacks to current network-based commerce and social-media platforms mentioned above, a need exists for an independent network-based social-marketplace platform that would facilitate and promote commerce between related accounts of client devices, including one using various aspects of network-based social-media platform with which the network-based social-marketplace platform is associated, but without affecting the network-based social media platforms.